Penumbra Aviation and Aeronautics Private Military Corporation
The PAAPMC '''(Penumbra Aviation and Aeronautics Private Military Corporation) or '''Penumbra for short, is a private military company specialized in air force operations, as well as ground force operations. Located in Esrange, Sweden, this company abides to global peacekeeping and protection, along with development and production of military aerial assets. History Pre-establishment Penumbra Corporation started out as a small private security business based in the U.S. under the name Penumbra Security Firm ''in 1983 that worked for other companies hiring for property and assets security. I was not until 1991 that the company's founder, Carter Callahan, had found interest in the growing PMC market. '2014-2015 Espionage Wars' The Ukraine Battlefront The PAAPMC entered the espionage wars conflict in April 26, 2014 with the intentions to hunt down the supposely-terrorist faction "KABAS". Although the search stopped later on, the PAAPMC went ahead to help support Tbonian soldiers in Ukraine against Western Route. The Aftermath of Western Route After Western Route withdrawn the majority of it's forces, the PAAPMC fought the Flint Valley Mercenaries and the remaining number of Western Route troops. PGI Assistance When PGI in Japan was threatened by Trinity and KABAS forces in mid 2014 , PAAPMC went to Japan to help assist PGI until all hostile forces dwindled to a halt later that year. Alliance of Rival Factions PAAPMC wished to discussed with NGR and Adler International over a common goal, and thus a cease-fire was initiated as the 3 factions talked with eachother on the threat of Vice Union. After much discussion, NGR, PAAPMC, and Alder Intl. allied with eachother to combat the threat until the fighting was over. The Siege of Germany In late 2014, several factions have begun fighting in Germany for control of the country. PAAPMC entered the fight when news of fascist factions began to emerge, putting Germany at risk of being controlled by right-wing extremists. NGR and Adler International were fighting beforehand in the dispute of NGR wanting control over Germany and splitting the country in two. However months later, VU broadcasted that a nuclear weapon was in their possession and demanded all "outsiders" to leave Hanover, Germany or face nuclear detonation. PAAPMC, along with other factions, promptly responded with more military force into the region. VU then detonated the nuclear weapon, killing all within Hanover, ending PAAPMC's campaign and destroying their morale as a result of this event. Sierra Leone In 2015, PAAPMC have started to reside forces within the Bonthe district of Sierra Leone. It is currently unknown what their intentions are at the moment. 'PAAPMC Units' 'Penumbra Corporation Air Force (PCAF) The backbone of the PAAPMC, this branch of Penumbra Corp. conducts aerial warfare such as air supremacy, strategic bombing, and air support for ground forces. PGAC_test_pose2.jpg|Several gear variations of PGAC infantry PGAC promo.jpg|More PGAC variations, along with Desert Expeditionary Force units PCAF Sabier Squadron.jpg|PCAF 7th Air Tactical Squadron Sabier PGAC New and Improved alt.jpg|Several variants of PGAC units, post-Hanover Crisis '''Penumbra Ground and Air Control (PGAC) As Penumbra Corporation's division of ground infantry, they are tasked with ground operations, as well as assisting air support with environmental information vital to their missions. Penumbra Desert Expeditionary Force (PDEF) A sub-division of PGAC, the PDEF is tasked with many of the ground operations as it's parent task force, but with the operatives being more trained and equipped to fight within desert terrain. Appearance The standard uniform and equipment PGAC and PDEF utilize are a combination of current or discontinued US military attire and armor. Navy Blue Splitter A naval blue variant of the Swedish M90 camouflage; The majority of PGAC operatives wear this as the standard uniform. Desert Splitter A desert variant of M90 camouflage; used by PDEF for desert operations. Woodland Splitter A variant of M90 camouflage used in woodland or valley terrain. Infantry The standard outfitting for Infantry Equipment: * MICH 2000 Norotos Helmet * Navy Blue Splitter ABU * Modular Tactical Vest with vest pouches * Fighter Utility Belt and Holster * Often equipped with a large assortment of weapons, such as Assault Rifles, LMGs, AT Launchers, etc. Helicopter Pilot Helicopter pilot outfitting for Air Divisions Equipment: * HGU-56/P Improved Rotary Wing Aircrew Helmet * Navy Blue Splitter ABU * Modular Tactical Vest with or without vest pouches * Fighter Utility Belt and Holster * Often equipped with Carbines and PDWs Helicopter Crew Helicopter crewman outfitting for Air Divisions Equipment: * HGU-56/P Improved Aircrew Ballistic Helmet * Navy Blue Splitter ABU * Modular Tactical Vest with or without vest pouches * Fighter Utility Belt and Holster * Often equipped with Carbines and PDWs Tank Crew Tank crewman outfitting for Mechanized Infantry and Armored Divisions Equipment: * Gefechtshelm Crewman Helmet KSK * Navy Blue Splitter ABU * Fighter Tactical Chest Rig * Fighter Utility Belt and Holster * Often equipped with Carbines and PDWs Recon Reconnaissance outfitting for Infantry and Spec-Op Divisions Equipment: * Boonie Hat * Navy Blue Splitter ABU * Fighter Tactical Chest Rig or Modular Tactical Vest * Fighter Utility Belt and Holster * Often equipped with Silenced variants of standard weapons, DMRs, Sniper Rifles, etc. Commander Outfitting for commanders and generals Equipment: * Beret * Navy Blue Splitter ABU * No vest, Fighter Tactical Chest Rig, or Modular Tactical Vest with or without vest pouches * Fighter Utility Belt and Holster * Often seen equipped with a sidearm or Carbines and PDWs Weapons Assault Rifles * HK-416 * SCAR-L * SCAR-H * M4A1 * CZ-805 BREN Designated Marksman Rifles * HK-417 * SR25EC * M110 Light Machine Guns * M27 IAR * M249 Sniper Rifles * AI AWM * AI AWC-M * Barrett M98B Pistols * Beretta M9 * USP-45 * MP-412 REX Launchers * SMAW * FMG-148 Javelin * FIM-92F Stinger Global Enlistment PAAPMC is known to allow voluntary enlistment to various people of different nationalities, often after Penumbra Corp. forces have made their presence within a region. They are often govern by a number of directors who run enlistment programs within various continents. European Enlistment Coordination WIP Eurasian Enlistment Protocol WIP Asia Regional Enlistment WIP South African Enlistment Coordination WIP Middle East Enlistment Protocol WIP North American Enlistment Protocol WIP 'Affiliations with other Factions' The Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia Affiliation: Neutral PAAPMC views TPRT as PGI Affiliation: Allies Though both PAAPMC and PGI are within an alliance, it has been put question due to the rumors of US diplomats being killed off and with notions of PGI being at hand with this ordeal. Trinity Affiliation: Neutral PAAPMC views Trinity as a neutral threat, but a high-value rival in the PMC business. Viper Defense Initiative (VDI) Affiliation: Allies The PAAPMC and VDI are allies with eachother since both are dedicated to establishing and maintaining peace. Western Route Affiliation: Enemies Due to info that shows WR's activities on international drug dealing, PAAPMC has allied with numerous factions to help wither away WR. Flint Valley Mercenaries Although the Flint Valley Mercs are enemies to the Tbonian Republic, Penumbra Corp. isn't willing to attack them since they see no threat of them. So thus a neutral state has been established between PAAPMC and Flint Valley. Update 5/5/2014: Fint Valley Mercs have allied with Western Route, an enemy of the PAAPMC. Penumbra Corp. has now targeted Flint Valley Mercs. Update 9/25/2014: Reports have shown that FVM has dissolved out of commision and so they are no longer a threat to PAAPMC Adler International Affiliation: Allies PAAPMC has allied with Adler International as they seen potential in both NGR and Adler Intl. working together for a common cause. New German Republic (NGR) Affiliation: Allies PAAPMC has allied with NGR as they seen potential in both NGR and Adler Intl. working together for a common cause. Vice Union Affiliation: High-Level Threat PAAPMC sees VU as a major threat in Germany, though no intentions of combating the issue has been at hand, due to various obstacles that hinders progress. Children of God Affiliation: Unknown Though supposely friendly to PAAPMC, this faction is often questioned due to various attempts of them hindering PGAC troops from entering Hannover, Germany. 'Vehicles' 'Aircraft' Here is a list of aircraft utilized by the PCAF and PCNF: Fighter * Eurofighter 2000 Typhoon * F-15C Eagle * Su-33 Flanker-D * Su-35S Flanker-E Multirole * F-15S/MTD * F-15E Strike Eagle * F/A-18F Super Hornet Bomber * B-2 Spirit * B-52 Stratofortress Attacker * A-10 Thunderbolt II * F-117 Nighthawk * Su-34 Fullback * F-117 Nighthawk Helicopter * AH-64 Apache * UH-60 Stealth Blackhawk * OH-58D Kiowa Electronic Warfare * E-767 AWACS''' ' * EA-6B Prowler * EA-18G Growler '''Transport' * C-5 Galaxy * C-130 Hercules * C-17 Globemaster III * C-20 Gulfstream III Ground-Based Vehicles * M1114 HMMWV * MRAP Cougar * Iveco LMV * M2 Bradley IFV * Leopard 2A7 MBT Trivia * Penumbra Corporation is one of the few factions of Espionage Wars who operate and maintain an air force, along with TPRT and GSAF. * The Moon seen on Penumbra's insignia serves as a motif to the company's goals in the aviation department. * Penumbra often incorporates various abandoned prototypes, unfinished projects or technology demonstrations into their line of resources, often making them capable for military use. * There is word around that PAAPMC has a satellite or a large UAV that orbits in the Mesosphere that is used as surveillance and to gather intelligence from other factions. Gallery ' DaEmblem.png|The PAAPMC Insignia PCAF_Squad_Patch.png|PCAF 7th ATS Sabier insignia 2014-09-20 00003.jpg|PCAF 4th ATS Komodo with F-117s 2014-09-25 00004.jpg 2014-09-19 00001.jpg 2014-05-16 00004.jpg PCAF Sabier Squadron.jpg|PCAF 7th ATS Sabier with F-15S/MTDs PGAC test pose2.jpg|Several variants of the standard PGAC uniform PGAC promo.jpg|More PGAC variants, along with PDEF soldiers PGAC New and Improved alt.jpg|Newer variations of PGAC soldiers, post-Hanover Crisis PGAC_with_HK416.jpg|PGAC Infantry PGAC_HeliPilot.jpg|PGAC Helicopter Pilot PGAC_HeliCrew.jpg|PGAC Helicopter Crewman PGAC_TankCrew.jpg|PGAC Tank Crewman PGAC_Recon.jpg|PGAC Reconnaissance PGAC_Commander.jpg|PGAC Commander PGAC GRN report 01.jpg|GRN News report of PGAC troops headed towards Hanover, Germany PGAC GRN report 02.jpg|GRN News report of PGAC troops in Kyoto, Japan PGAC GRN report 03.jpg|GRN News report of PDEF soldiers entering Syria Su-37 patrol.png|Two PAAPMC-owned Su-33s on patrol pcaf_f-15s-mtds_flying_over.jpg|A standard and Ferris scheme F-15S/MTD having flight practice near K.I. Sawyer AFB ' Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Penumbra Aviation and Aeronautics Private Military Corporation